The Dog, Spider, and The Cat
by MasterKasai
Summary: The Queen's cat finally meets Ciel and Alois. I suck at writing. Rated T for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own my ideas. I suck at writing...

* * *

><p>The Queens Guard Dog, Spider, and Cat. Three different people who would not work together if their lives depended on it. Though they soon would have to, it was the Queen's order. The Queen's Guard Dog: Ciel Phantomhive. The Spider: Alois Trancy. The Cat: Alexandra Caldon also known as Alex.<p>

"So this is where I will finally meet the Queen's Guard Dog and The Spider?" asked a small girl, with short, midnight blue hair and blue eyes. Alexandra Caldon stepped outside from the carriage. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a dark blue vest, black skirt, and black boots. "Correct. This is the Trancy estate." Said two voices in unison belonging to her twin butlers who had crimson eyes and black hair. She always had them both with her for no reason, she just liked the company.

" Well, let's check it out." Alex smirked, her first time meeting the Dog and the Spider and she already knew what they would be like. The door swung open " Welcome, you must be Miss Alexandra. You may call me Claude. The young master and the Earl Phantomhive are waiting. Follow me." Claude smiled coldly. Alex put on her act and smiled sweetly. They followed Claude into the room where everyone was waiting. Alex counted at least six demons in the room, not counting the twins. She held on tightly to both her butlers' arms. A blonde, blue- eyed boy jumped in front of her. " I'm Alois Trancy! You must be Alex!" Alois smiled. Alex suspected the other boy must be Ciel Phantomhive. I smiled my sweet fake smile " Hi! Thank you for inviting me to your beautiful mansion." I smiled at Ciel and waved. He looked up but, he didn't say anything. I spotted three purple- haired, demon triplets standing next to a tan lady with silver hair. I rushed up to them and shook their hands. " Hiya! My name is Alex! What's your name?" I asked them still wearing the fake smile. " The one on the left is Hannah and the ones beside her are Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury." Alois Didn't give them time to answer. Alex automatically grabbed Timber's arm. Sebastian smirked. " Awwww! That's cute!" Alois exclaimed. Timber didn't say anything. Hannah smiled, and the twins were trying to hold back a laugh. I let go of Timber's arm " Jason, Jackson!" I called the twins over and whispered " Protect me in case Alois gets any ideas." They nodded.

" Let's all play a game! Servants included!" Alois exclaimed. " You have to pick any person in the room but you can't pick the same person twice. Then you decide if you want to order them to do something or if you want to ask them a question. I f they decide not to do it then they're out!" Everyone decided to play. Alois went first. " Alex, I order you to kiss... Ciel!" Ciel and Alex blushed " I'll kiss him if everyone in the room turns around, except for you Alois." Alex said. Everyone turned around except for Alois. Ciel and Alex blushedd as their lips touched. They both quickly pulled away, still blushing. Everyone turned back and started to play the game again. Sebastian went next. " Young Master, did you like the kiss?" Ciel shot Sebastian a warning glace. Again with the blushing. " Well... um...maybe..." Ciel said. Alois laughed, I shot him a 'do-you-want-me-and-Ciel-to-kill-you' look. Alois automatically stopped laughing. Alex was next. " I oder the triplets to talk instead of whispering to eat other." The triplets nodded. "Maybe we should make Alex and Ciel kiss again to see what the triplets think about it!" Alois exclaimed. I didn't waste anytime tackling Alois to the ground.

Alois: "Claude! Save me! She's trying to kill me!"

Alex: "If you would sit still I could kill you and get this over with!"

Timber: " Alex is cute when she's mad."

Thompson: " Very cute."

Canterbury: "I agree."

Alois: " Claude! She's beating the shit out of me!"

Alex: "Stay still you f*cking idiot!"

Jason: "Who taught her that kind of languge?"

Jackson: "I think we did."

Claude & Sebastian: "..."

Ciel: *sigh*

**Time** **Skip!**

"It still hurts!" whined Alois. "Shut up you big baby!" Alex yelled. She thought about hitting him again. The three nobles sat in a room alone now.

Alois:" You're not the cute innocent girl I met earlier!"

Alex: "Hell yeah I'm not!"

Alois: "You beat the shit out of me!"

Alex: "Hell yeah I did!"

Ciel: "..."

Alex sighed. She now discovered she hated Alois. At least Ciel was quiet. Someone tapped on the door. Jackson and Jason whispered something to Alex. Alex nodded. " I will be leaving now! Bye-bye!" Alex put on the fake smile again and Ciel blushed and got attacked by Alois.

* * *

><p>I still suck at writing...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex silently sat in the study. She was still annoyed by Alois' order to kiss Ciel. A black cat sat by the window enjoying the sunlight. _Maybe Alois won't destroy everything I own_ she thought. Alex sighed. Out the window she could see them arriving.

Alex was reading the last page in her book when the door flew open. " Hiya!" Alois yelled. Alex sighed, Alois could get very annoying. "Hi Blondie." Alex tried to sound pleasant. Ciel didn't say anything, Alex wondered if he ever talked." Alex gave me nickname! I feel so loved!" Alois exclaimed. He reached for the blue ribbon on Alex's desk, but she grabbed it before him. Alex quickly tied the ribbon around her neck. " Don't touch anything or you're dead." She said. Sebastian, Claude, Jason and Jackson filed into the room. Jason and Jackson whispered something to Alex. "WHAT! She's here?" Alex yelled, she quickly jumped up and raced downstairs followed by Alois and Ciel.

Alex stood by the door only to be hugged by a young woman with ash- black hair. " Scarlet, what are doing here?" Alex asked. " I have something to share with you. Please, come outside with me." Scarlet said. She grabbed Alex by the arm and walked outside, closing the door behind her. Everyone rushed to the window to hear what they wear saying. "Your parents left me this note. They told me to wait until you were 12 to tell you this." Scarlet said, Alex tapped her foot and waited. " You have to find a fiancé before you turn 13." Scarlet said, she put on a smile. Alex was too stunned to say anything. " I don't want to get married. I can manage on my own." Alex managed to say, Scarlet frowned. " First you trap yourself inside your estate and refuse to leave and now you refuse to get married?" Scarlet raised her voice. Alex remained silent. " I just want you to be happy Alexandra! You have to fulfill your parents' wishes." Scarlet said. Alex nodded. " If my parents wanted me to get married, I'll do it." Scarlet smiled " And if you hold a party to announce the good news. I'll buy you a new ribbon." Alex nodded. _I hope I won't have to hold another party again._ She thought.

Scarlet walked inside followed by Alex. Scarlet smiled, waved goodbye and left. " Excuse me, but I have to retrieve something from the study." Alex ran up the stairs. Alois followed and Ciel tried to stop him and got dragged along with him. Alois and Ciel peaked into the room. Alex picked up a couple papers and started to sing. ( She's singing "monochrome no kiss". The lyrics are from a video on youtube.)

I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers

Through monochrome the memory lingers

You and me

I see

A dream of blind destiny

And it's into your arms I'm melting

And it's the first time I've ever felt like this

You are the hand that's dealt me

The tempter sealing my fate

With a kiss

And in a flash the stars align

I search beyond the words, wanting a sign

But lost inside your eyes

Lies become clearer to see

They tell a different story

So take the reins and don't let go

I want this pain to scar deep, for I know

In spite of every sign crying this night to be true

The sun will rise without you

So here's another kiss

To tainted bliss

A toast to empty promise

With virtue pretending our love as our ending

We fall by the light of the moon.

Alex smiled, a real smile this time. Ciel and Alois were surprised that she could sing really well. " Ciel, Blondie please stop hiding and come in." Alex said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel and Alois Stepped inside the room. " It's no use to spy on me. I have nothing to hide!" Alex said, Ciel knew she was probably lying. " Then tell us everything about yourself." Ciel had finally spoken. " No thank you." Alex sighed. " It's getting late, you should leave." Alex pushed them out the door.

"Sebastian, do you think that Alex has something to hide?" Ciel broke the silence in the carriage. Sebastian smiled " Everyone has something they are afraid to admit." Ciel smirked " So what do you have to hide Sebastian?" ( I'm leaving the rest of the conversation off.)

A week later Ciel and Alois received an invitation from Alex to attend a party. She also gave permission for servants to come. Ciel and Alois agreed to attend along with their servants. Alex also requested that they come early. Each of them had a different reason to come:

Alois: He just wanted to see Alex again.

Ciel: He wanted to find out what Alex was hiding.

**Time Skip!**

Alois arrived first, with the triplets, Hannah and Claude. For some reason Alex hated Claude when she met him. Alex smiled at everyone except for Claude. Ciel arrived a while later with Sebastian and his servants. " Hi. My name is Alex. What are your names?" A blonde boy with green eyes stepped up first. " I'm Finny." He said. Alex giggled " You're cute!" She said. Finny smiled "She said I was cute!" he said. The other servants were Bard and Maylene. " Cheryl, Andrew, Mathew, and twins!" Alex called. The twins appeared first, then came a lady with orange hair, a boy with red hair, and a man with silver hair. All of them had red eyes. Alex introduced them:

Girl with orange hair: Cheryl

Boy with red hair: Mathew

Man with silver hair: Andrew

"Mathew, show the guests where to go. Cheryl, help me, and Andrew finish the rest of the stuff with Scarlet when she arrives." Alex said. She walked upstairs with Cheryl, while Mathew showed the others where to go.

**Time Skip! **

Cheryl came down the stairs with Alex hiding behind her. With Alex's small size she was hard to see. Cheryl convinced Alex to stop hiding and Alex came from behind her. Ceil was stunned that she almost looked like him. Her dress looked the same as when he had dressed as a girl, only Alex's was black and dark blue and instead of the hat she had a black rose in her hair. Alex also had the ribbon still tied around her neck. Everything was ready.

Soon the room was filled with people. Alex greeted everyone with the fake smile. Ciel watched her carefully as she told her servants something. Alex silently left out the door. Alois saw and followed, this time Ciel came on his own. " Do you think we should leave our masters with that creature?" Claude said. Sebastian didn't answer.

Alex ran into the maze, until she came to the fountain in the center. Ciel and Alois watched where they couldn't be seen. "Michael?" Alex said. A boy with red eyes jumped from the bush. Alex screamed, then tried to slap him. The boy had black hair and was taller than Alex.

" Michael, I told you a million times never to scare me!" out of no where a giant sword appeared and Alex pointed it inches from his face. Michael crossed his eyes to see the sword. Alex started giggling. She dropped the sword and sat on the edge of the fountain. Michael sat down too and handed her a box. Alex opened it and gasped. " It's the ribbon you wanted. It's the one that let's you use a person's feelings against them." Michael said. Alex untied the ribbon she was wearing and tied the other one around her neck. " Thank you, I have to go back to the party though." Alex said, she got up and started walking towards Ciel and Alois. She grabbed their arms and pulled them out from their hiding spot. " I already told you there's no use in spying on me." She let go and walked off.

After the party, Alex told Alois and Ciel about Michael. She had known him since she was 4 and he was 6. He had been like an older brother to her and his family had taken care of her after her parents died. Ciel noticed tat she always smiled when she talked about Michael. She didn't mention anything about the sword. Ciel said that he should be going to his estate and so did Alois. Alex couldn't be happier when they left.

* * *

><p>I'll try to make a new chapter everyday!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long.

* * *

><p>Alex sat inside the carriage with Michael beside her and Jason seated across from them, Jackson was the carriage driver for the was not the least bit happy, they were going to visit Ciel this time. She wondered why the Queen had ordered them to get to know each other. Alex knew a few things about Alois and Ciel:<p>

1. They don't like each other

2. Alois is very annoying

3. Ciel doesn't talk much

4. Alois can't defend himself

5. Ciel is kind of cute

Alex didn't know where the last one came from, but it was true. Michael wouldn't like it though. He didn't like her around boys and that was why he came here. He didn't trust most people and Alex only trusted him.

They soon arrived and Alex stood in front of the mansion waiting for Michael. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. " Welcome, Miss Alex. My young master has been waiting." Sebastian said. Alex didn't really like Sebastian. She rolled her eyes and stepped inside. Alex, Michael and the twins followed Sebastian to the study where Alex was attacked by Alois. "Get off me you idiot!" Alex yelled, she pushed Alois off her and Michael helped her up. " Are you okay?" Michael asked and Alex nodded. " I think so," She said sweetly and then glared at Alois " but he won't be." Alois screamed. " Claude, save me!" he yelled and Alex laughed. " Can't even protect yourself, can you?" She said. Alex giggled and held on to Michael's arm. Totally out of character.

" The queen would like us to investigate a few recent kidnappings that took place at –" Alex stole the paper from it and read over it quickly. She gasped. " We're leaving!" Alex said, she grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him out the door before he could read the paper. Alex let the paper fall to the ground. Ciel took and " Sebastian, we're going after them." He said.

**Time Skip! ( I like time skips~)**

Alex stood in front of the familiar store. Michael was so shocked, Alex had to help him walk. " Now you see why we had to leave." Alex said. She entered the store, there were no people in sight. Ciel and Alois came next and Alex jumped at the sight of the two boys. Before she could say anything a small girl appeared from behind a black door. " Alex, what are you doing here?" the girl said, then she noticed Ciel, Alois and the others. " What's with all the boys? Michael is okay but what about the others? You never liked boys." She said. Alex turned red. " Please don't make it sound like I like girls, Lily." Alex said calmly, "And I still don't like boys… or girls." Alex's face was still red. Lily giggled. " Don't forget, you told me that you liked someone and he's in the room." Lily smiled. Alex was clearly mad and embarrassed. She knew that she shouldn't have told Lily she liked someone. " And don't forget you told me you like girls!" Alex yelled. Lily smiled " Yes I do, Darling!" Lily grabbed Alex and they both fell to the floor. " This is so messed up…." Alex said. She pushed Lily off of her. Alex stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Alex, you're such a liar! I like boys, unlike you." Lily said. Lily's eyes glowed red. "Alex, don't you remember what color your eyes turn when you lie?" She said, Alex nodded. " Red." Alex sighed. " By the way…. I know you know something about the kidnappings that took place near this store." Alex said. Lily laughed. " I do. An angel is the kidnapper." She said. Ciel and Alois had a WTF face on the whole time the girls were talking. " Excuse me but, how do you know all this?" Ciel asked. " I'm half human, half angel. Alex has only on quarter human in her, the rest is demon." Lily smiled. Alex sighed. "Do you ever shut up?" She yelled. Lily shook her head. " And Alex has a crush on-" Alex put her hand over Lily's mouth and dragged her towards the door. Lily freed herself for a minute and yelled " Alex likes Ciel!" before she was dragged away by Alex.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be a normal chapter or an interview with the characters from my story. I need help deciding which one I should write!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't want to write about 5 chapters so I'm just going to give a list of stuff that happened.

~ Alex said she was lying about the mirror image thing

~ Alex said Alois and Ciel are stupid if they believed Lily

~ Alois got hit with a book ( Guess who threw it)

~ Alois got another book thrown at his head ( Ciel did it this time)

~ Alex was caught trying to kill Lily with a spoon

~Alois asked why Ciel always carried a cane

~Grell appeared and scared Alex

~ Sebastian beat the crap out of Grell

~ Alex got a letter from Aaron that said " See you soon"

~ Alois asked Alex where her contract mark was

~ Alex said her contract mark was on her neck

~ Alois almost got murdered ( I bet you can tell who tried to kill him)


	6. Chapter 6

" What does Aaron look like?" Alois had asked over 52 questions ( Alex counted) in the past five minutes. Alex started digging through a box of pictures. " If I cut my hair a little I'd look like him." She said as she handed him a picture. Alex was right, they had the same eyes, hair, and the only difference was their gender. " He left after our parents were killed. He got me out of the house before the fire reached us." Alex smiled.

Flashback

Two years ago, Aaron had pushed Alex out a window before the building collapsed. Alex ran in hid in a nearby tree and watched the entire place being engulfed by flames. Alex had watched for any sign of her brother, hoping he was alive. She was later found by Michael, who claimed to be a demon. He asked if she wanted to make a contract with him in exchange for her soul and Alex willingly made a contract with him.

End of Flashback

" We could switch places easily. You can tell us apart by the way we lie or by the contract mark. I usually keep the mark hidden so the easiest way is how we lie. I look to the right while he looks to the left. Aaron was born a demon while I was born normal." Alex said. Ciel took the picture from Alois and turned it over. He saw the names Aaron, Alexandra, Gabrielle, and Joseph. The girl and boy in the behind the twins didn't look old enough to be the parents. " Did you have another brother and a sister?" He asked. Alex nodded " Joseph was the oldest, he was 16. Gabrielle was 15. Gabrielle was shot while Joseph disappeared about three years earlier." Alois raised his hand " Do you know what h- " he was cut off by a crash downstairs. Alex pulled a gun out from under her shirt. " How many weapons do you have?" Alois asked as he starred at the gun cautiously. " I hide them all over the place. I have a gun in my shirt and a sword in the fountain, I'm not saying where the rest are for a certain reason." Alex answered without looking at him. She walked down the stairs and stopped. " Who are you and what are you doing?" She said. " Who do you think it is?" A voice answered, Alex walked a little farther so she could see the intruder. " I think it's an idiot who know I have a gun . He also knows I could kill him easily." She said " Aaron, next time, please ask Michael to open the door."

Time Skip~

It was now night, Ciel and Alois had finally left. Aaron was in the garden, while Alex sat in her room. She was thinking about her family. The only family she had left was Aaron, everyone else was killed. No one knew if Joseph was still alive. And if he was still alive, why did he leave? A crash downstairs interrupted her thoughts. She walked to the top of the stairs " Aaron is that you?" She said. No answer. " Aaron?" Still no answer. A pair of hands pushed her down the stairs. Alex couldn't stop herself. She hit the ground _hard. _Before she could move, another pair of hands dragged her out the door.

Outside in The Garden

Aaron was about to go inside when he head voices. " What are we gonna do with her?" a voice said. "Were gonna drown her. She's been following me for months!" said another voice. Aaron recognized the second voice. _Is that ….. Joseph?_ He thought.


End file.
